memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Adamwankenobi
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 03:26, 27 June 2006 (UTC) Uploading pre-existing images Why did you upload pre-existing images under new file names? In terms of maintenance keeping it is much easier, and much more convenient (on the housekeepers) to upload new images over pre-existing file names. If possible, could you please revert your changes and re-upload your images over the previously existing images under the previously existing file names? Thanks --Alan del Beccio 03:26, 27 June 2006 (UTC) Don't be embarrased You were being bold. That is encouraged here. If everyone is afraid to go and try something, then MA will never grow. So this might not be kept. Oh well. It is still better to have tried. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:23, 12 July 2006 (UTC) apologies extended I didn't intend to insult ALL Wars fans...I consider myself to be one. As DSG2k indicated, I meant a certain group of VERY arrogant and nasty idiots that have an annoying tendency to show up whenever their name get's mentioned...Trust me, they'd hit this place like an atom bomb if they felt the urge to...Capt Christopher Donovan 08:26, 13 July 2006 (UTC) Categories On Memory Alpha, categories are used to categorize specific items, not general ones. Also, please do not create categories without bringing it up for consensus at Memory Alpha:Category suggestions. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 14:34, 24 July 2006 (UTC) Obscure References Good job adding those obscure references to previous episodes in the TOS episode articles. I love those types of things in the background section of the articles (sure beats my acursed enemy, the ever present "Most famous blooper in Star Trek" that seems to happen about a thousand times). --OuroborosCobra talk 03:37, 25 July 2006 (UTC) Template:TV Series So, what exactly was it you were trying to achieve? In a short timespan, you first changed the template, then replaced it on all pages with something else, then put a wrong deletion message on the template (it is not a speedy deletion candidate). I think I read a discussion involving you where you felt needlessly singled out in regard to some similar comment, but please note that "Being bold" does not mean that everyone should just change and remove whatever he likes on a wiki. I'm removing the deletion message from the template, and put your changes to the series pages up for discussion. -- Cid Highwind 00:07, 1 August 2006 (UTC) Copying information Please do not simply copy and paste information from other sources, including Wikipedia, as it constitutes a infringement. One of the purposes of MA is to write original work, not copy someone else's. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 00:27, 5 August 2006 (UTC) :Please do not add materials from other sites that have been removed, as it can be construed as vandalism. While Wikipedia's policies do say that it can be freely copied, ''our policies'' say that you can't use their stuff - we want to create our own material. - AJ Halliwell 01:13, 5 August 2006 (UTC) ::Just to throw in my two cents after reading this discussion on three different talk pages: Wikipedia content is published using the GFDL, our content is published using CCL. Both licenses basically state that "re-publishing" needs to be done using the same license. So, as CCL is not GFDL, it is simply not allowed to take Wikipedia content and insert it here - unless you are the original author and choose to publish your content under both licenses. -- Cid Highwind 23:08, 6 August 2006 (UTC) Movie titles Hi there. The correct titles for and are without the colons. Both articles originally had colons in the titles and were renamed to reflect the correct titles without. -- Renegade54 04:31, 12 August 2006 (UTC) :Don't feel bad. As Renegade said, those articles were originally created with the colons, meaning we all screwed up back then (well, not me, I wasn't around then :P). Fairly recently, it was realized that the official titles for those particular movies, not all of them, just those, do not have colons. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:45, 12 August 2006 (UTC) ::Fairly recently my arse, I pointed it out over a year ago and people ignored me. :P But I was newbie then, so I guess that's okay. ;) --From Andoria with Love 12:04, 12 August 2006 (UTC) Repeated edits I noticed you made several edits within a couple of minutes on the category talk page suggesting a Memory Alpha category. It's best for the system if you use the show preview button to check stuff rather than saving the same article repeatedly to check the changes that you made. -- Sulfur 00:34, 14 August 2006 (UTC) Re:My edits For one thing, Star Trek: The Original Series and the like cannot be categorized as "episodes", since they're not episodes... they're shows, hence why they were categorized under Star Trek. And please calm down, this is hardly anything personal. If it seems like everything you do is reverted, then perhaps you should re-evaluate your editing techniques and such before cursing out other users for correcting your mistakes. --From Andoria with Love 23:59, 19 August 2006 (UTC)